A Fox Tale
by RubyKurosawa18
Summary: A girl, born with special traits and hidden from the world must survive alone after some accident. What will happen when she meets other people? br / And I think it’s slow paced br / (I sucks at this. One thing that doesn’t come to my mind. This is mainly a story about Ruby and Leah and my favorite RubyLeah ship, hope to write more ships into it)
1. Chapter One

Magic exists

In our World Magic exists and pretty much every living being can use Magic on their own way.

Non-human beings use Magic so they can have an easier life or can defend themselves. Human use Magic on many different ways someone can imagine.

We have a easy life now, that wasn't ever the case. For many years, nobody know anymore, not many people could use Magic, People who could use Magic at this time were hated and hunted. They were called Monsters, some called them Wizards and Witches and as whole Magician. Magician lived under normal Humans and had a good Live when they weren't found out. When they were found out as magician they were killed, often with Fire.

Nobody know what happened but after one event everyone slowly could use Magic and the killings stopped after a few years.

Now we all live in happiness but how it is, happiness doesn't last long for some people.

Some people says it's exists in every world a anomaly, Im this anomaly.

My Family was a happy one, they were great Magician with great Magic Power and well respected in Uchiura and my Family has a long history in the fishing business.

They had one daughter, a little girl with raven black Hair and Smaragd green eyes. Many people saw, after her birth, great Power and Talent in her and she was named after the hardest Gemstone Diamant. After Dia learned to walk with pretty much one year her Parents began to gave her lessons to learn.

One day, the little family was outside for a Picknick as Dias Mother, Mrs. Kurosawa, got cramps in her belly Region and they rushed to a befriended doctor but he couldn't come to a conclusion what that was and so he send them home and said to them that they should take care. Little Dia was scared and worried so she tried to help her mother out.

A few weeks was everything okay and the first cramp forgotten as Mrs Kurosawa got another cramp at the same point than last time and she did throw up. Pretty worried Mr. Kurosawa packed his Wife and daughter into the car and drove to the nearby hospital.

After a few tests they got the results from the doctor. He told them that they were pregnant and that the child did affect the Magic Resources in Mrs. Kurosawas Body.

After some more tests the Kurosawa Family was discharged from the hospital and they drove happier home. After Dia was told that she would be a big sister she was very happy and looked forward to her sibling. She took her lessons carefully and seriously so her parents could relax.

The pregnancy was without any trouble but at the day from the child birth Mrs. Kurosawa got sick and didn't wanted to go into the hospital for no reason and the baby took longer than usual for the second child, and not wanting to risked one of the two life's the doctor and nurse did perform a C-Section after they made everything ready for it.

When they saw the baby they were shocked, after cutting the umbilical cord, the nurse takes the baby away to clean it and the doctor took care of the mother. After he finished he went out the bedroom to search for Mr. Kurosawa and the first born child.

Both were in the kitchen, quite but after the doctor came in Mr. Kurosawa took his daughter on his arms and looked to the doctor. He said him that both are ok and that they can visit Mrs. Kurosawa when they were quite. Back in the bedroom they meet an not fully awaked Mrs. Kurosawa, Dia did ran to her mother and cuddled up too her and gave her support.

After some moments Dia asked where than her sibling was, and both her parents looked at the doctor with begging eyes. The doctor said that the baby is a healthy girl but that they should get shocked when they saw her, at this words both parents looked angsty at one another and than the nurse came in with the baby and with an weird face. Mr. Kurosawa stand up to see his second daughter but made an shocked step away as he saw her,the girl had red hair and on top of her head two little red ears who looked like fox ears and a red tail at her backs end. Mrs. Kurosawa looked the same, only Dia was happy to see her little sister and that she was cute. When the little girl was handed to her shocked mother she did opened her Smaragd green eyes and cried. Mrs. Kurosawa got over her shocked state and did lay her newborn daughter on her breast to fed her and the girl took it happily and her tail began to shake a little, Dia observed both her mother and new sister with an happy look, even Mr. Kurosawa looked happier. After the baby girl was full she fall asleep and the nurse asked how her name is and Mrs. Kurosawa said that her name should be Ruby because of her hair color and it suited Dias Name. Mr. Kurosawa bought the Doctor and Nurse outside and begged both to not say something about today to anyone, after they promised it they left and Mr. Kurosawa went back to his family, happy but a bit worried.

After Ruby's birth they decided to not let anyone found out about her look and hided her so no one saw her,so they would be safe. Only the servants from the family knows the Kurosawa secret but they were made a promise with Magic to not talk about it or they were killed Ehen they would tried it.

Six years passed without much complications but after Ruby's six birthday some people tried to take a look on her. As Ruby was outside alone, running in the big garden, she heard a sound behind her and as she looked behind her she saw two men who wanted to catch her because of her fox ears and tail. She started to cry very loudly and then her vision went white and she did hear some cracking noises and she lost her consciousness. After she regained it she saw her older sister kneeing next to her bed and with an worried look on her face.

After this accident Mr and Mrs Kurosawa went on travels to find any information about Ruby and why she was like that and Ruby got lessons to control her Magical powers alongside Dia.

But Ruby's Magic was weak after this accident and nobody knows why. After this accident Dia worked harder so Ruby didn't have much pressure from their Parents.


	2. Chapter Two

Nine years after the first accident

Kurosawa Ruby laid in her bed, asleep some sounds were made for her door. Not fully awake her ears moved lazy to the left and right to hear the sounds better.

For Ruby's door stand Kurosawa Dia, Ruby's older sister, and waited a few seconds before she got into the room to wake up her sister. She knew that Ruby's was half awake by now since she heard the quietest sounds. When Dia didn't heard any sounds from in the room she knocked at the door and walked inside to see her Sister laying in bed.

„Ruby you know that you should already be ready since we have lessons again today..." said Dia as she walked to the curtains to open them. At the bright light that does come into the room Ruby curled herself into her blanket to block out the sun. „Onee-chaaaaaan, just Five more minutes" came from under the blanket. Dia sighted „you know that I can't let you sleep, we have lessons in just a few minutes." Dia took the blanket and pulled the blanket away from Ruby. The smaller girl rolled annoyed with her eyes and her Tail was squishier than normal and went from left to right as Ruby sat up.

„You know that i dont need this special Lessings. It doesn't bring anything, my magic is too weak for this." she cried the last part out and Dia set herself next to her little sister and hugged her.

„Shhh, don't say that. You aren't weak, you have great power too. It has a meaning that you were born like that." Dia patted Ruby's head and tickled her at her Ears, she got satisfied as Ruby started to giggle.

„S-stop it onee-Chan. I know that, but it doesn't feel so. And I wished that I wasn't born like that. My whole life is bad, i must hide at home and wasn't even going to a school for three years and I don't have any friends" she stroke her fluffy tail as she said that and looked down. Dis looked at her with an worried look, „don't say something like that again Ruby, you are beautiful like you are and you are one of the best things that happened to this family..." „Are you sure about that?" Dia was cut of when Ruby started to speak, „It doesn't feel like Mom and Dad are happy with me, they look at me with an pained look and sometimes like they were scared of me." Ruby starred to her wall and Dia was speechless.

„When you behave well from now on, I will ask Kanan-san and Mari-San if they want to visit us. But now we need to get you ready for the lessons" Dia stands up and took Ruby with her without much resistance.

pAfter Ruby was well dressed they went outside to the large garden to meet up with the teacher. Since the garden was pretty large, it took them a few moments to get to the meeting point and their waiting Teacher.

The teacher was an women, a bit larger than Dia, had bright blond hair, bound to a high ponytail, She has blue eyes and was only five years older than Dia but she had an authortric aura rare for her age. She was Dias Teacher since Childhood, at first only a few times but when she got older she got the full job.

As the two sisters get near the woman looked up with an slightly annoyed and angry look on her face. „You are late again. Was was it this Time?" Dia stepped for Ruby and bowed deep down. „I'm very Sorry, Eli-san. I will take the Full responsibility, for today. Please forgive us." At the sight of the Younger Girl Eli sighed. „Dia, you are putting Ruby into protecting again. How often did I say to you, that you shouldn't do that?" „But I..." „Dia I know what you want to say, but you are to protective over her. How will Ruby learn to survive without you when you are like a overprotective Mother?" Eli went to Dia and loaded her her Hands on the shoulders, as she Spoke again she looked at her with an more softer Look. „Believe me, I know how you feel, I have an little Sister too, and we went to many things, but She was/is her own Person. You need to accept that too Dia." while she was speaking Ruby did go next to them.

„Eli-San I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get Onee-Chan in trouble, b-but I didn't see the thing behind it that I attend this lessons anymore." Ruby looked down again and Eli looked at her. „Ah there it comes from? Ruby, I have one question, how long can you hide your ears and Tail?" „So over 6 hours by now, why do you ask?" „Good and when was it when you only could hide them for a few minutes?"

Ruby looked up in the sky, „i think so over 8 years."

„See you got better at it. A person who's Magic is low can never improve so much. Remember you got better over years. Last year you could one hide them for 3 hours, that's an improvement from 3 hours in one year. I think you aren't cut out for practice that Dia does. You need to find your own practice. Did you try to transform into an Fox?" Ruby looked Confused at Eli and Dia began to speak. „But it's impossible to do that. Every Magician said that and that worldwide." „Dia, your sister isn't an ordinary Magician, remember that." „So you should say I should try this out?" Ruby looked with light in her eyes to Eli and Dia. Eli nodded, Dia after some Seconds too. „ Than i will give my best, Ganbaruby." Ruby did her signature Pose and went a bit away from the other too to give them more space and to try it out for herself.

Ruby started to get serious and focused on her Magic Power inside her, how she did in every last Practice session. After she found it she focused at her Right Arm to start.

After she feel an weird sensation in her arm she opened her eyes and looked at her arm. On her arm began light red fur to come out and her fingers were on the end sharper.

„Pigi!!!" she looked around herself search for her sister and Teacher bit she didn't saw them. It was than as she realized that it was really warm and the sun stand really high.

With her focus lost her arm was back to normal and she decided to go into the house to search there.

She found both in the Kitchen. „One-chan! Eli-san!!" she yelled happy, „I did it! On my right arm I could do it even when it was only for a bit."

„Oh that's wonderful. I'm glad that you found something were you can put your whole Heart in." Eli clapped her Hands and looked Happy. Dia looked a bit less worried, she looked even happy. „That's a remarkable Thing you could do Ruby. I'm Pride of you." Ruby looked as if she were about to cry but she ignored it. „But how long was I out there? It's nearly 12 pm.(helped me with this)

Dia and Eli both looked at each other, „you were really in trance and Eli-San said I shouldn't disturb you. So we went after 5 hours into the house, that was for one hour. Ruby was speechless, she were 6 hours out there and only focused on one of her arms? That's bad.

Ruby's mood went down, „oh, than I'm pretty bad at it..." she stopped as she felt two arms wrap around her, „don't say that, you did something nobody could do, we can only dream to do that. So cheer up and I'm sure with more practice you can do that faster."

After her sisters speech Ruby felt better. She looked up when she heard that Eli was packing her stuff. „Thanks Eli-san for today. Without your Help I would have drop the lessons." Ruby Bowes for Eli and Eli got embarrassed. „Please Stop, it's my duty to help one of my students and it's great to see them succeed. Well I'm going for today, I'm back tomorrow at the same time. Make sure you are coming in time." she laughed at the last words. Dia and Ruby too.

„Dont worry. I will make sure that we will be on time." Ruby nodded at her sisters words. After she bought Eli to the House door the sisters went to the living room. They were about to relax as they heard some weird noises from the kitchen. Both girls tensed up, knowing that nobody should be in the House. Ruby, scared from the unknown sounds, went behind Dias back and holds herself on the shirt. Dia, the overprotective sister she was, gestured to Ruby to be quit and follow her. She went on silent steps in the way the kitchen was, already ready to fight and protect her sister.

As they got to the Kirchen Door, Dia was more than ready to let a explosion from her hands but she decided to open the door and was surprised at the sight she saw and she wanted to explode.


	3. Chapter Three

Because Ruby was hiding behind Dias back, she couldn't see what her sister saws, so she got scared as Dias Body began slightly to shake. Ruby collected all her courage to look into the kitchen not sure what would await her.

She let out a happy shriek as she saw two familiar person stand in the kitchen. „Mari! Kanan! What are you both of you doing here?" Ruby ran too both of them and got pulled in a hug from Mari who was scratching right behind Ruby's ears, „are you loving it when I'm scratching you there?" the blond asked with an mischievous grin as she saw that the little red head was practically melting in Maris Arms. Before Kanan could say or do anything Dia was faster, and just in an second Mari was pressed backwards at the wall with Dia holding her. „MARI-SAN dear to explain what you were DOING to MY Sister and why and how are you HERE?" Dias hands began to glowing in an white light. „Answer me Mari-san and don't say your usually catchphrase, or I will..." before Dia could end her sentence Mari got in her pose, with an mischievous grin, and yelled, „It's Joke!". Ruby could clearly see that something snapped in Dia. She looked with fear in her eyes to Kanan to ask quietly for help. But she only saw Kanan went behind Dia to Held and to calm her before she could hurt Mari. „Woah, woah Dia, calm down before anyone get hurt!" Kanan tried her best to calm Dia but it was no use. The raven haired Girl was to angry and worked up to calm down that easily.

„Kanan-san! Let. Me. Go!!! This time she overstepped the boundaries!" Dia tried pretty hard to get off from Kanan, even hitting her with her arms but Kanan was way more stronger in physical abilities than Dia was so Dias hitting had no effect on her.

Ruby went to her sister to calm her, as she knows how to do it, „Onee-Chan, calm down when you use your Magic in the Kitchen, everyone will get hurt and we won't have an Kitchen anymore." Ruby set her puppy look on her face „Please".

With that look on her Face, the third years couldn't resist Ruby, with Ruby knowing that Fact she did abused it sometimes. Seeing her little Sister like that Dia couldn't resist her pleas and did calm down that much that Kanan could take her easily to the „Calm-down" or „Explosive Room" just a few doors away from the Kitchen, an Room created for one Use. People could go in there to unleash their full Magic power for Training or when they are angry.

As she had brought Dia into this room Kanan came back to the Kitchen, where Ruby and Mari waited.

As Kanan returned Ruby looked up, her Tail showing of her anxiety.

„Thanks Kanan, Onee-Chan would had Mari for real when you hadn't something done."

„Oh it's fine" Kanan shrugged Ruby's thanks off, „I wouldn't let anyone of you get hurt, you are kinda family." she sent an warm smile to Mari and Ruby, and Mari sent an smile back.

„Oh yeah, when we are a family Kanan and me are the Moms and Dia and you Ruby are the Children!" Mari said with smile, Kanan blushed and Ruby started to giggle. „That's kinda true. Since I know you both, you acted sometimes as Dias Parents. Mari, what are you doing?" Ruby asked out of curiosity her blonde friend who did something Ruby couldn't see. „She makes Food for us." Kanan set next to Ruby.

Some minutes later, some sounds where made in some other parts of the house and Ruby did turn her ears to hear them better. She did hear her sister who went to her Room and put some Clothes on, than she went to the Kitchen.

„Dia is coming." Mari looked up at Ruby's words with sparkling eyes, „that's good because i just finished making food. It's small but I got plenty so that we won't starve." she presented to Ruby few plates with food, on one where some little Skewers with cheese and Grapes, Grilled Chicken with sauces, fruits and Rice. „i know it's pretty much from the west but it's delicious." the blonde spoke with her usual English accent and did make the Sign for delicious.

„Mari, don't annoy my sister with your English" an bit annoyed Dia got into the Kitchen, Hair still wet after an soothing bath and shower.

„Come on, I don't annoy her, isn't that so Ruby?" she hugged the red head. „U-uhm, Yeah..." Ruby was to confused to answer because of Dias appearance. „Onee-chan are you ok? You got really worked up." Dia nodded at her sisters question.

„Im Fine, i just want to know why and how both of you are here. You didn't got any Magical key to get past the security field that surrounds the Property."

Kanan looked at Mari to let her explain and Mari just started to eat. „You should eat, I'm sure you are hungry after your Training" Ruby's tummy answered with an growl and got the girl flustered, so everyone started to eat. „Now, you wanted to call us and ask if we could come over, right? I got an feeling for that so I got Kanan, prepared the food and went to your House, than I used my Magic to overcome the security field and than you found us. It's pretty simple." Mari shrugged her shoulders, and Dia looked at her as if she was crazy. „You got an feeling that I wanted to call you?" that isn't possible, this kind of Magic is pretty hard to master, let even think to not perform this magic consciousness." Dia shrugged her Head to convince herself.

„I'm not Lying Dia, it's true. And I pretty much worked on my „Hacker" Magic for a very long time, and I'm promise I will only use it when its needed." talking in an serious tone was rare for her so everyone believed Mari that she told them the truth.

After this they eated the food and relaxed for a bit.

„Do you want to stay the night? Tomorrow is a Sunday so we don't have much to do." at half past three pm Ruby got up and asked Kanan and Mari, and both looked at Dia, „when it's finde with you, it's Fine with me too." was Dias only Words.

Kanan was thinking „when i remember correctly tomorrow is my dad at the diving Shop so I'm free." Mari practically jumped at Kanan „I'm free too!"

„So than it's settled" Ruby announced happy „I'm talking just a quick shower and than can we start." she ran of to the bathroom, the third years were left smiling.

„She's happy when we are around her" Kanan exclaimed, „that's true but that's why I'm worried over her." Dia let out an sad sigh, „without us, she doesn't has an friend here, and with her hiding her true Nature she can't really make friends, you both know how that will end when someone will find out." Mari nodded. „Don't worry now, it's still time left before this school year ends and pretty much everything can happen."

Kanan hugged Mari „whenever you say that I'm afraid something will happen." „yeah but you love me for that, doesn't you?"

Dia just laughed a bit at her two friends.


	4. Chapter Four

20 Minutes later Ruby went back into the kitchen to the waiting third years.

„Got any idea what we could do now?" she asked when she went into the kitchen and sat next to Dia.

The raven haired girl was thinking at the question from her sister. „We could do some..." „Let us go to the beach!" blurred the blonde out, Kanan looked happy about that answer and her eyes shined a bit. Ruby got excited just from thinking about to go to the beach and Ocean and her tail showed it with wagging from left to right.

Dia wasn't a friend from the idea. „Mari-san, it's not nice from you to break down when someone is speaking." Dia glared at Mari from her seat, „and it's nearly three pm. Isn't it too late already?"

„Come on Dia, it's summer we have still many hours with this bright sun." said Kanan, and than she leaned back on her seat and looked at Dia with than grin, „and we both know that you want to go too." Dia shrugged up at this words and started to scratch her beauty spot, a clear sign that she was lying. „Th-that's not true." „Please Onee-chan, it's so long in the past when we were on the beach it will be fun to go out again." with looking at Dia Ruby started to talk again, „when you are worried we still have our own secret place you know."

„Oh yeah you are right Ruby-chan! I forgot about this place" said an laughing Mari, „and with Kanan here we won't have trouble to find our way to our place"

Dia let out an defeated sign. „ok, ok. You won..." at this words Ruby hugged her „thanks onee-Chan", „yeah, yeah. You both can pack your things and something for us to eat and to drink into this box you brought and Ruby and me are getting ready so that we can leave in some minutes. Since you both got swimming things we can go to the place faster." with that Dia went out the kitchen and to her room. Ruby gave the other two an smile and got to her room to get her things.

At three pm the little group went outside the Kurosawa estate and went with the bus for a few minutes until they got to an fewer popular route since it has more rocks than other routes.

They went along an trample trail they went countless times until they came to a natural stone wall. The small rift was only see able when you know where it is. The girls went through the rift and went further ahead. Now walking through a little forest with some beautiful flowers left and right the way, until they came to an halt after 10 Minutes, now standing for an little lake.

„Kanan-san could you please cast your water magic on us? I just want to be sure that we won't drown." „yeah yeah" was the only reaction before Kanan got concentrated and an light green light emerged from Kanan and went to Mari, Dia, Ruby and the box.

After this Kanan took the box and sprang into the water, followed by Ruby, than Dia and Mari. They swam through a under water tunnel and got greeted by some Fishes and some pretty algae, who were shining in few colors. When the group swam ten more meters under water they dived up at a small sand beach.

Than they went through a tunnel and got into an big cave.

The cave was pretty big and wide, at the walls and top of the cave were ranks from plants a bit glowing but the bigger lights were from many gemstones who were shining from the inside.

For the girls were an large forest with smaller and weirder plants than on the surface. There were no animals other than fishes in the water, maybe some little water loving animals who could swim, in the forest were gemstone columns who were the light sources there.

Behind the forest were an big sand strand, sparkling because of little gemstones, next to the beach were an large water area who got lower when you swam a few meters out.

Despite being under water there was fresh ocean air and through some holes at the cave walls there is all time fresh water and some waves.

The girls were standing at the beach.

„Even when we were here pretty often over the years I love this place and it's magic." Dia said with an shine in her eyes. Kanan was unpacking the box and gave everyone their blankets and some other stuff.

Mari and Ruby were already unclothed now only in there swimsuits and playing into the water.

„True Dia, and it's an Wonder we found this Place as kids and that's nobody found it too."

Kanan went next to Dia and both were standing there and looking at Mari and Ruby until Dia started to speak.

„How are things with Mari-san?"

„Pretty weird. You know how she can gets but we are both new to these things and are pretty much in an test phase." Kanan got a bit red at her cheeks.

„But we won't forget you Dia, that's the last thing we would want to do." She gave Dia an sad and apology grin. „... I know that" Dia answered and both standing there awkwardly until for there feet's were landing an small ball of light. „Shiny!!!"

„Oneee-chan!!! Come and play with us Kanan you too!!" yelled Ruby and the two girls went to play with them.

They stayed in the cave playing and swimming until nine pm. Than they went back to the Kurosawa estate.

Because they did pass the last bus they were going back and they did take until ten pm before they were back. Than they take a quick shower and went ready to go to sleep in the living room, since that was the largest room.

Kanan and Mari were Lying next to each other and the Kurosawa sisters next to them.


End file.
